Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{4q - 7}{5q + 10} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 10$ $ -(4q - 7) = 10(5q + 10) $ $-4q + 7 = 50q + 100$ $7 = 54q + 100$ $-93 = 54q$ $54q = -93$ $q = -\dfrac{93}{54}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{31}{18}$